New Memories, Same Faces
by gaaralover15
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is an average guy trying to graduate high school. But what happens when someone from his past brings back the memories he tried to forget. Rated M for yaoi, sex, self-harm, alcohol consumption, and rape. GaaraxNaruto. Don't like, please don't read
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, any of the characters, or any locations relating to the show.

But if I did, maybe certain people *cough* Sakura *cough* would probably not exist.

Warning: Cursing and the existence of Sakura ahead. Also, some math in the equation. (Math pun)

* * *

In the city of Konoha was a public school called Konoha High School. In there were the brilliant minds of all sorts of people. However, there was one teen in particular that was not. In fact, he was such an idiot he flunked...twice. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, and even though he was an idiot, he was the most ambitious person in the school. Once he sets his mind on something, he never stops until he had achieved his goal. At this particular moment, Naruto Uzumaki was struggling to learn Algebra.

"Sakura-chaaaaan! I still don't get it!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura Haruno was just one year younger than Naruto. But due to Naruto flunking twice, Sakura was in the grade above him. She was of above average intelligence, but had this short temper. When her adrenaline starts pumping through her body, watch out! Shockingly though, it still didn't stop having her become Naruto's love interest. Though with some reason events, that quickly stopped.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Sakura tried to whisper. "We are in a fucking library!"

"But it's so hard!" Then Naruto began laughing at the top of his lungs. "That's what she said!"

"You are so immature." Sakura commented. "Look it's not that difficult. If -x=2x+3, what does x equal?"

"Ramen! Can we take a break yet? We've been working on this all day?"

"It's been ten minutes," she said flatly.

"Shit. Seriously? It feels like forever," he said. "Fine. If I subtract 2x to both sides, then that would equal -x=3, right?"

"No. You forgot the negative in front of the x. It would be -3x=3. Then if you divide..." Sakura glanced at Naruto and realized his head was about to explode. "*Sigh* Alright, let's take a break. Why can't Shikamaru help you?"

"Because when I asked he said 'It's too troublesome.'"

"Of course he did. You know,for a genius he sure is lazy. I bet you right now he's looking at clouds again."

"Yeah. Probably."

"Look, you have to learn this stuff otherwise you will fail the midterms and fall behind," she adviced. Sakura took a quick look at her cell phone. "Remember I have to leave in about 30 minutes, so this break has to be short."

"Date with Sasuke. I remember. I remember," he mocked.

Sasuke Uchiha. The perfect man. Or at least he was to the eyes of every female who has ever seen him. He was sexy, intelligent, athletic, and not to mention rich beyond anyone's wildest dreams. His family was worth billions. He was the same age as Naruto and was in college focusing for his future business career.

Naruto had always had this weird tolerate-within-reason/hate-his-fucking guts friendship with Sasuke. When he found out last month that they were dating, Naruto took it really hard. Sakura had been Naruto's crush since junior high. He wanted to fight him for taking the girl of his dreams, but Sakura said if he wanted to continue being friends, the fights had to stop.

"Tell that bastard I said hi."

"Why not tell me yourself?" Sasuke said.

Naruto shrieked like a girl and fell off his chair.

"Smooth moves, dobe."

"Shut up, teme!"

"Hey! Don't call Sasuke-kun that!" Sakura lectured.

"Well why don't you tell him not to call me 'dobe'?"

Instead of letting her answer, Sasuke took a hold of Sakura's waist and kissed her. Sakura blushed deeply. Naruto, on the other hand, just got pissed off.

"That's why, dobe," Sasuke responded for her.

"Teme," he said under his breath.

"Why are you here so early?" She asked.

"I just want to make sure this one over here doesn't try anything funny."

"Please. I don't want your sloppy seconds."

Sasuke came close to his ear and whispered, "Are you sure about that?"

Naruto backed away. Far FAR away. He scurried so quickly that he left a dust cloud behind him.

Sasuke just laughed and sat down. "Too easy."

"Just go. I have Sakura's notes so I'll figure it out myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine".

The loving couple left hand-in-hand. Naruto always wondered why Sasuke would do those kinds of weird tricks to him. After prioritizing his thoughts, Naruto put all his focus back into studying.

* * *

For the next three hours straight, Naruto studied until he got it down. Well, until he had the confidence to pass. He started packing his things and noticed a patch of red a couple of tables away from him. He saw the patch quickly turn into a human figure. And a hot one at that. Naruto has always been comfortable with his sexuality. After all, he believed he was in love with Sakura. However, this person made his palms sweaty and heart flutter. His breathing became rapid and he couldn't stop staring. The red hair slighlty covered the pale skin of this person's face. His main focus was on his thick, plump lips, and the lip piercing that was being played with by a shiny canine tooth.

Naruto just shook his head and left the library.

What he didn't know was that the figure had noticed him since the moment the blonde had entered the library. The figure had come to the library everyday for the past week. And for the past week, he saw how the blonde struggled to learn the material for school.

"See you soon, Naruto-kun."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it. It's been a while since the last time I wrote a fanfic. :3 Hopefully my writing skills have improved.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, any of the characters, or any locations relating to the show.

Warning: Cursing and quick yaoi sex scene ahead.

* * *

It was the Friday of midterms. He had just finished his last exam and Naruto never looked more exhausted.

_"I want to sleep,"_Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto still had to drive himself home. He walked up to his car, took out his keys to opened the door, and sat down. He was getting really comfortable and started nodding off.

A few moments later, there there was tapping on his window. Sakura had tears running down her face.

"S-sasuke-kun and I b-broke up," she sobbed.

Naruto got out of his car and gave her a warm embrace.

"What happened?"

"S-sasuke said he didn't l-love me anymore."

"I'm sorry. It's okay. Everything will be okay."

"Y-you're right. It's all going to be okay. Because I'm n-not in love with him anymore either. Because I'm in love with you."

Naruto's heart stopped. Did he just hear her correctly? He looked down expecting to see Sakura's pink hair, but instead it was replaced by red spiky hair. The figure looked up and Naruto recognized him immediately. It was the male figure at the library. He couldn't forget those lips and that piercing that hung from it. The man suddenly pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the chest.

Naruto's eyes opened wide. His heart was racing from the fear and the adrenaline.

_"Shit,"_ he thought to himself, "_It was just a dream."_

He tried to regulate his breathing. Once he got it under control, he started the ignition and drove home.

* * *

After Naruto got home and passed out, he woke up to get ready for Kiba's party. He put on his favorite orange dress shirt along with a blue tank top and some jeans. Everything he wore had to contain something with orange. Normally it would look weird on others, but it just made the blonde look better. He was happy about it too. After all, it was his favorite color.

When he was ready he walked to his friend's house. It took Naruto only 5 minutes to walk to there since he lived just down the street. He walked through the porch to the door of the house. Naruto saw a lot of his friends inside, and a couple of people he didn't recognize. He knocked on the door and was happy to have been greeted by the host.

"Hey, Kiba."

Kiba Inuzuka has been best friends with Naruto since birth. They have been living down the street from each other all their lives. Kiba was really into animals, especially dogs. He wanted to grow up and be a dog trainer and breeder. He was already in college and trying his best to do reach his dream job.

"Hey, Naruto my man. What took you so long to get here?" Kiba asked.

"Sorry. I fell asleep as soon as I got home."

"Yeah, I hear you. Sakura told me you guys had finals this week. I just finished mine this week too. I almost forgot I had this 'End of Finals' party to throw. If it wasn't for Shino showing up early, I'd be sleeping until tomorrow," he joked.

Half way through the conversation Naruto had already lost interest. They were great friends and all, but Kiba never learned to shut up.

"So you gonna let me in or not?"

"Sorry. Sorry. Come in, my good sir."

Naruto entered the house and went straight into the kitchen. He had already knew that Kiba kept all the alcohol there. After the long few weeks of studying and tests, he was going to reward himself by getting shit-faced.

Few hours (and a dozen or so shots in his system) later, Naruto could barely walk. He stayed put and was talking to his friends Shikamaru and Choji.

Shikamaru Nara was the boy genius in their city. His IQ of over 200 earned him a full ride for college. He took only A.P. classes during school which were 'such a drag', but it allowed him to skip the first three years of college.

Choji Akimichi was a huge food lover. He started off wanting to become a chef, but later on he got an apprenticeship to become a food critic.

"I *hiccup* lub you all soooo much," Naruto slurred. He sat on Shikamaru's lap, making the genius really uncomfortable.

"Hey, man! Get off me!" Shikamaru exclaimed as he shoved the blonde to the floor.

"D-don't you lub me toooo?" he asked with puppy eyes.

"Sure, dude. But you don't have to sit on my lap. Besides, if Temari saw you, she'd kick your ass."

Temari was Shikamaru's older girlfriend. The lovers met while attending college together. The fact the two even started dating was a miracle on its own. Temari never believed in dating and Shikamaru was too lazy to be in a relationship.

"You said my name?" Temari asked as she entered the room.

"Oh. Um. Well er..." Shikamaru couldn't exactly explain to her what the events that just happened a moment ago.

"Hey d-theeere purtty lady. I am soooo jelly on how sexy your boy izzzz." Naruto stumbled on getting up and just fell right back down to the floor.

"Um...okay. Hey, Shika," she whispered, "Is your friend gay or something?"

"No. At least I don't think he is. He used to like Sakura actually."

"Hey, blondy. Are you gay?" she asked him bluntly.

"Whaaaat?! W-whutchoo assking me dat for?"

"Well you're kind of falling for my boyfriend."

Naruto started laughing and then stopped.

"I don't feel goood."

Naruto's face started getting paler. He bolted to the bathroom just in time. However, he threw up in the bathtub instead of the toilet.

"Is he going to be alright?" Temari asked.

"Yeah. Just give him a moment." Choji replied. He walked after Naruto to make sure he didn't end up vomiting on the floor.

"So did your brothers end up showing up?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. I knew Kankuro wouldn't miss a moment to get laid, but I'm surprised Gaara showed up too."

"Seriously? I haven't seen either of them."

"All I know is that the two of them showed up with me. I don't know where they went afterwards."

Back in the bathroom, Choji was washing down all of the vomit Naruto caused.

"Sssssorry," Naruto apologized.

"It's alright," Choji replied.

* * *

Yaoi scene ahead

* * *

While Choji was occupied, Naruto snuck out of the bathroom. His little trip to the bathroom didn't stop him from wanting to drink more. Too drunk to realize he was going the wrong way, he opened the door to Kiba's room. He was startled to see Sasuke. To be more specific, he was startled at the scene in front of him. Sasuke was riding some random guy.

"Aaah! Su-suigetsu!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto quickly sobered up and quietly shut the door, trying not to be noticed. He ran straight towards the kitchen and took another shot.

* * *

"What the fuck did I just see?" he asked himself.

"What did you see?"

"Ah!" Naruto yelled. "Who the fuck are you?"

His blue eyes met with sea-foam green eyes. He had red spiky hair and pumped lips. At first he thought it was the same guy from the library, but this one had no lip piercing and a strange tattoo on his forehead.

"Hey. Sorry for bugging you, dude."

"Well that 'dude' has a name," the redhead replied.

"What's your name?"

"It's considered rude to ask for a name before giving out your own," was all he got.

He stuck his hand out and replied, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

The redhead took a firm grasp to greet the blonde. "Gaara Sabaku."

* * *

What'll happen next. And who is the guy at the library that Naruto saw?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, any of the characters, or any locations from the show.

Warning: Cursing, molestation, and yaoi.

_'Texting'_

* * *

"...so, so then I socked him in the face, and, and he kicked me in my face..."Naruto was explaining.

Gaara was just listening to what the blonde had to say. Just an hour ago the two met, and they hit it off quickly. Of course, the blonde would do anything just to forget what he saw from Sasuke. Ironically enough, that meant talking about him.

"Let's just say that neither of us wanted to get up the next day," Naruto joked.

"You did all that for some girl who didn't even like you in the first place?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, but don't tell her. We were supposed to stop fighting when they got together," the blonde whispered.

"How could I? She's not even here anyway."

"Yeah. Maybe that'll explain why he-" Then the blonde started freaking out and feeling nauseous. "How do I tell her?" He asked himself.

Gaara was slightly smirking from the reaction of the blonde. "Why even tell her?"

"She's been my best friend since junior high. I have to tell her the truth."

"But would she believe you without proof?"

"I don't know."

The two stayed quiet for quite some time. Gaara was the first to talk.

"Go get it."

"Get what?"

"The proof you need."

Naruto's eyes went wide open. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

"What?"

"Nononononononononono! I am not going back there to see that again"

"What's wrong? Don't like it when two guys touch dicks?" He asked while rubbing his hand together.

Naruto blushed at the bold statement, "Ew! Gross!"

"What? You think you'll like what you see?"

"What? No, I just don't want to see anyone else's...equipment."

Gaara laughed, "'Equipment.' That's a cute way of saying it.

"Besides, it's been hours. They're probably done."

"Are you sure?" Gaara asked while grabbing Naruto's hand. He dragged him back to the room while the other resisted.

Gaara place his ear against the door.

"What do you hear?"

"Hear for yourself."

He hesitated at first, but Naruto went up to the door and heard muffled moans.

"How are they still going at it?" Naruto whispered.

Gaara just shrugged his shoulders. Naruto got his phone out and opened the door slightly. He put his phone in and started to take the pictures. Once he felt he had enough, he closed the door and they tiptoed away.

"Did they come out alright?" the redhead asked.

"I don't know. I'm too afraid to check."

"Homophobic much?"

"Gay much?"

Gaara just smirked. "Let's just check together."

* * *

Yaoi Warning Ahead

* * *

The room was dark, but the moonlight helped show the outlines of two guys making out. Sasuke was on top of the other man and was still riding him.

* * *

"I will never see him the same way."

Gaara messed with Naruto's phone for a bit. "Here. I have to go now. Text me when you've decided on what you want to do with these. I've already put my number in it."

"Alright, man. And sorry about making you go through all this."

"No, it's alright. It was fun. Bye."

"Bye...um...What was your name again?"

He walked up to the blonde and whispered in his ear, "Gaara. Bye, Naruto"

Naruto have this weird chill go down his spine. But he chose to ignore it to figure out what he was going to do.

Naruto walked back to the living room to see the party had died down. Temari and Shikamaru had already left, Choji was sleeping on the couch, and Kiba was making out with some girl he'd never seen before. The rest of the people he didn't know had also either left or passed out.

"Quite boring isn't it," someone whispered in his ear.

Naruto yelped. "Don't do that." He turned to see one of Kiba's friends, Shino Aburame. They never really hung out much and they barely spoke to each other.

"Y-yeah, I guess. Kiba! I'm going home now alright."

Kiba stopped making out with the girl, "What? So soon?"

"Yeah. It's getting late and honestly I'm too tired."

"Alright. Text me when you get home."

"What are you? My mother?" Naruto joked.

Kiba didn't say a word. The topic of Naruto's parents rarely came up, but when it did it was usually awkward for Kiba. Naruto's parents died in a car crash when they were younger. Now Naruto was living with his godparents.

"Anyway, bye."

"Bye, Naruto."

Naruto was walking alone in the wasn't much light except for the street lights here and there.

"Hey, sexy. Want to have a good time?"

Naruto looked to see who said that, but no one was there. His heart started beating faster and he could feel the adrenaline pumping into his system.

A dark figure crept out from the shadows. "I asked you a question."

Naruto saw that he had red spiky hair, green eyes, and those unforgettable lips.

"H-hey. You're that guy from the library. What? Are you stalking me now?"

A deep laugh bellowed from his mouth. The back of Naruto's hair was standing straight up now.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun? Don't you recognize me?"

Naruto looked real hard at the man. He was taller and stronger looking than had strong arms, a fair complexion, and even had the same three whisker marks Naruto had on his own face.

"W-who are you?"

* * *

Yaoi and Molestation Ahead

* * *

The figure walked up to him. "You really don't remember me?" He grabbed the smaller man's ass and kissed him. Naruto's eyes shot wide open. He struggled to free himself, but the taller man was stronger. He forced his tongue deep into Naruto's mouth. Naruto took this chance to bite the man's tongue.

* * *

"You little bitch!" the man screamed. The blood was quickly rushing out of his mouth. Naruto fled quickly from the scene.

"You can run, Naruto-kun, but you can never hide!"

Naruto reached his house and immediately called the cops. He told him about what happened. Thirty minutes later, a cop car showed up. They interviewed him, took some of the blood sample, and told him they would let him know about any information they get.

He called Kiba right after the cops left. He had rushed over, leaving everyone at his party. He told him everything that happened to him. He knew that Kiba could keep secrets no matter how much of a big mouth he was. He even told him about Gaara and Sasuke.

The two had stayed up all night making sure that no one would show up. By 7:00am, the two had barely fallen all asleep.

Two hours later, Naruto woke up with Kiba cuddling him.

"Get off me, dog breath."

Naruto pushed his friend to the side of his bed. He took his phone and texted Sakura.

'_We need to talk in person.'_

_'Why?'_

_'There's something important I need to tell you.'_

_'Can't you just text it to me?'_

_'I'm serious. We have to meet in person.'_

_'Fine. I'll come later tonight after work.'_

He tried to get out of bed, but the drinking from last night had him hungover. It felt like there was a jackhammer pounding his head. Instead he just closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Well, that's it. Who is this guy that's stalking Naruto? I know that they seem out of character but it's just for how the plot of the story goes. Also, some of you don't like the yaoi in stories so I do try to have a warning before it starts so you can skip it.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay. I've been having back-to-back midterms. I appreciate your patience :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, any of the characters, or any locations from the show.

Warning: Cursing and yaoi. I've also decided to just stop warning people when there is a yaoi scene. By this point it should be obvious that it'll come up.

"_Thinking_"

* * *

Throughout the day, Naruto drifted back and forth from sleep. He woke up repeatedly due to everything (and everyone) near him. His godparents woke him up thirty minutes after he texted Sakura. They forced him out of bed to join them for breakfast. He decided not to tell them about the events that occurred last night. They both noticed that something was wrong. The two kept bugging him.

"Brat, just tell us what's wrong," his godmother, Tsunade, said.

"Nothing's wrong," he said back.

After they left for work, Naruto finally was able to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, two hours later Kiba woke up to go back home. What made it worse was he wasn't exactly quiet about it. In fact, he did it on purpose to try to piss off the blonde. When he left, the blonde passed out. Then suddenly, his phone was blowing up from all these posts his friends were putting up online. And today just so happened to be garbage day. The loud noises that were emitting from the truck forced Naruto to stay awake.

"For fuck's sake! Let me sleep!" he exclaimed as he put a pillow over his head.

The universe granted his request. At least that's what he wished would have happened. Instead the noises got worse. There was a car crash right in front of his house, the neighbor's baby began crying, and to top it off his phone was ringing. He was too tired to reach it from his bedside table. The phone stopped ringing, only to have it resume again two seconds later.

"What? Who is it?" He yelled at the person on the other end.

"NARUTO! WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME, YOU ASS!"

He looked at his phone to realize it was Sakura.

"_Shit_" he thought to himself. "Sorry, Sakura. What's up?"

"Fuck you! You're the one who said that you had to tell me something important, and yet you're being an ass! I'm right in front of your house. I'm on my lunch break, so make it quick!"

She hung up and started banging on the door. Naruto got up and made his way to his front door. As soon as he opened it, he automatically went into shock. Right beside Sakura was the man Sasuke was having sex with the night before.

"Well are you going to let us in, jerk?" she asked.

"Who's that?" Naruto pointed rudely at the stranger's face.

She slapped his hand away. "This is Suigetsu. We work together. My car is in the shop and he gave me a lift here."

"Well he can leave."

"What? Why?"

"Because I need to talk to you I private."

"It's fine. I have to go back to work anyway," Suigetsu said as he glared at Naruto.

"Then it's settled! Come in, Sakura," Naruto grinned.

"But how am I supposed to get back?" she asked.

"I'll drop you off," Naruto responded.

"Good, because there is no way in hell I'm taking the bus."

Naruto just rolled his eyes and thought, "_Picky-ass woman_."

He led her inside towards his kitchen. Like a gentleman, he pulled out a chair for her. For as long as either of them could remember, Sakura was the only one he was ever polite to. Well, politeish as he possibly could be.

"So what the hell was so damn important that I had to come in from work?"

Naruto went back to his room to grab his phone. He unlocked it and went straight to the pictures from last night. He walked back to the kitchen and handed her the phone. Eyes wide open and mouth hanging, Sakura immediately went into shock.

"Why the hell are you showing me gay porn? Is there something you need to tell me? Naruto, are you gay?"

Naruto slapped himself on his forehead. "I'm straight. That's Sasuke and your co-worker."

"What?" She looked back at the phone. The pictures weren't in the best quality so it was difficult for her to see anything. "You're lying! This is not him!"

"Yes it is. I took those pictures last night."

"Liar! I know what this is about! You're trying to break us up, aren't you?" she accused.

"What? No! I'm telling you the truth, Sakura. Sasuke was having sex with _this_ guy," Naruto said as he pointed at the picture. "He's cheating on you."

"You fucking asshole! Shut the fuck up!" Sakura started to cry into a blubbering mess. She got up and stormed out of Naruto's house. Naruto followed her. Grabbing her arm, Naruto stopped her in her tracks. "P-please don't t-tell anyone," she begged him.

Naruto was shocked, "You knew, didn't you? What the hell? Why would you stay with him?"

She couldn't look him in the eye. She struggled to get out of Naruto's arms, but he was stronger than her.

"B-because I love h-him."

"You may love him, but obviously he doesn't love you."

"Yes he does! But he also said he wanted to be with Suigetsu. He told me either I accept both of them together or I could forget about us being a couple. I can't let him go, Naruto."

"He's just using you too cover up the fact he's gay," Naruto argued.

"Even so, it's better to love him and suffer than to suffer and be assist from him. Besides, he would be disowned if his uncle knew."

"That's the only reason he's with you! For money, not love!"

Anger was building up inside of him. "_That bastard. I'll definitely fuck him up for this._" He wanted to punch him until he was black and blue, kick him until he threw up, strangle him until he couldn't breathe. He wanted to kill him. A strange aura was surrounding him, causing Sakura to get worried. His breathing began to increase and his hold on her was getting tighter.

"N-Naruto, you're hurting me!"

He still didn't let go.

"SASUKE! YOU WILLPAY!"

He threw her to the ground and ran to his "friend's" house.

* * *

~1 hour later~

* * *

Naruto hadn't stopped running. He had made it all the way across town. His legs hadn't even gave out, but he was breathing hard. Even if his entire body begged him to stop, he would've ignored it. Luckily for him, the adrenaline rushing through him allowed him to keep going. Finally, he reached the Uchiha mansion. The closer he got, the more adrenaline was rushing through him. He climbed over the gate and ran to the front of the mansion. It took him another ten minutes to get to the front. After, he climbed up to stairs to the front door. He knocked forcefully against the door.

"SASUKE, YOU ASSHOLE! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" he yelled.

It took a while for anyone to answer the door. When someone did, it was a strange man with a mask and white hair who opened the door.

"I'm sorry, but the young master is currently not home."

"Who are you? Tell me where is he!" Naruto demanded.

"My name is Kakashi and I am a butler here. The young master is-"

"Hey, Kakashi! Hurry up already!"

Naruto already recognized that it was Sasuke's voice. Naruto rudely barged into the Uchiha residence. What Naruto couldn't believe what was going on before him. Sasuke was handcuffed to a railing of the stairs. To top it all off, he was bent over with a condo docking out of his ass.

"For fuck's sake! My eyes!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh crap! Kakashi, why did you let him in?" Sasuke yelled at his butler.

"He let himself in," was the man's reply.

"You did it on purpose! You've always wanted us to get caught!"

Naruto ran out of the estate and all the way back home.

* * *

Sorry it's kind of short. I thought this would be the best place to end the chapter.


End file.
